Aube-sur-Loing
by Kuroe Shizen
Summary: Une ville, deux centres sociaux : un pour les jeunes en situation précaire l'autre pour les mineurs délinquants. Un lycée, un maire vieux jeu et au milieu de tout ça des jeunes plus ou moins perdus que des adultes pensent aider en les faisant écrire dans des carnets. Bienvenue à Aube-sur-Loing. UA.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

_Ça y est on dirait bien que cette fois je suis au fond. Au fond de la campagne apparemment, dans une ville, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir appeler ça une ville on dirait un entre-deux avec un village, appelons ça un entre-village...mon Dieu ce que je peux m'ennuyer. Je disais donc...ah oui ! dans un entre-village ou plutôt à la périphérie de celui-ci, dans ce qui doit probablement être une sorte de ferme réhabilitée pour les gens « comme moi ». Ce que ça peut m'énerver les gens qui disent ce genre de choses « un endroit pour les gens comme toi » ça veut dire quoi les gens comme moi ? Les filles mises à la porte à cause de leur orientation sexuelle ? Les filles qui se teignent les cheveux en rose peut-être ? Celles qui ont des problèmes avec leurs parents beaucoup trop coincés ? Qui sont à la rue ? Ou juste tous les ados un peu paumés ? Bon okay, je suis de mauvaise foi c'est un endroit pour ceux qui ont des problèmes avec leur famille et qui ne peuvent pas être pris dans une famille d'accueil. Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup l'image de pauvre petite chose sans défense que ça donne. Mais bon d'après l'assistante sociale c'est normal que je réagisse comme ça, c'est juste une question de temps pour s'habituer et caetera.  
Enfin bref, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, je suis lesbienne, je me suis teint les cheveux en rose sur un coup de tête mais ça me plaît bien, mes parents, des catholiques coincés, ont très mal réagi à tout ça, m'ont foutu à la porte et je me demande si on peut vraiment s'habituer à ça.  
« Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est comme une colonie de vacances mais en un peu plus long. » Youpi… je sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit qu'on va pas faire de feux de camp et de parties de loups-garous…  
Je sais que j'ai pas vraiment le droit de me plaindre, après tout j'ai passé 3 jours dehors et là je suis assuré d'avoir un toit, de la bouffe et une éducation correcte, et puis ce genre d'établissement est plutôt contrôlé non ? Alors pas trop de chances de tomber sur un taré prêt à tenter des trucs sur une jeune fille en famille d'accueil: j'ai vu ça dans un reportage une fois et c'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite dit à l'assistante que je refusais catégoriquement d'être placée en famille.  
Et puis, si on oublie le poulailler et l'odeur de la campagne c'est pas si mal. C'est plutôt grand, j'ai ma propre chambre et la directrice du centre et les surveillants ont l'air sympa...même si le type en combinaison verte m'a l'air assez spécial. C'est Shizune l'infirmière qui m'a fait visiter et m'a emmené à ma chambre avant de me donner ce carnet. Apparemment ils en donnent un à chaque résident du centre, ça fait parti de leurs mesures éducatives pour « aider les jeunes à se confier ». Personnellement écrire dans un journal c'est pas trop mon truc mais j'ai bousillé mon portable en partant de chez moi et j'ai pas trop envie de socialiser avec les autres pour le moment, le blond à l'air beaucoup trop actif à mon goût mais c'est probablement parce que je suis de mauvaise humeur. Alors comme j'ai rien de mieux à faire et bien je t'écris dessus cher carnet et on y revient, cette fois, j'ai touché le fond._

_Désolé mon vieux, les journaux intimes, c'est pour les gonzesses._  
C'est tout ce que Kiba nota dans le carnet que le type qui lui avait fait visiter le centre lui avait donné avant de partir fumer. Franchement, c'était apparemment censé les aider mais il voyait pas en quoi: personne n'écrivait plus dans ce genre de truc, même ça sœur qui en avait commencé un au collège n'avait pas écrit plus de 3 pages. Si même les filles ne faisaient pas ce genre de trucs stupides, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait le faire. De toute façon il n'avait pas que ça à faire, il avait un plan à élaborer. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il devait retrouver Hana. Après tout, qu'est-ce que le juge en savait si oui ou non vivre avec sa sœur était le mieux pour lui, hein ? C'était encore à lui de décider et aucun de ces connards derrière un bureau ne pouvait savoir. De toute façon il les emmerdait, il fuguerait comme il l'avait fait avec les 3 familles précédentes et il retrouverait sa sœur.  
Ces crétins ne comprenaient pas, il n'avait pas besoin de famille d'accueil, ou de centre social, il en avait une de famille, il avait sa sœur, Akamaru, les Haimaru et les autres chiens: il était parfaitement autonome, alors sa sœur n'avait pas réellement besoin de s'occuper de lui et pourrait se concentrer pour finir ses études de vétérinaire puis elle n'aurait qu'à ouvrir sa clinique à la maison avec le chenil de sa mère, il y aurait largement la place. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être placé et personne ne voulait le comprendre.  
Un jappement à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête et il observa le chiot jouer avec une de ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le sol en souriant pour venir câliner la petite bête. Hana le lui avait offert après sa deuxième fugue, en lui disant qu'elle espérait que comme ça il comprendrait les responsabilités qu'on a quand on doit s'occuper de quelqu'un. Comme s'il ne savait pas s'occuper d'un chien. Sa mère était maître chien alors il y avait toujours eu plusieurs chiens à la maison même si Tsume ne l'avait jamais considéré comme suffisamment mature pour lui en confier un.  
L'assistante lui avait dit que c'était pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait arrêter de fuguer et si sa sœur avait acquiescé c'était uniquement pour ne pas se mettre ces abrutis à dos. Mais lui était certain que sa sœur lui avait offert le chiot parce qu'elle savait que ça lui ferait plaisir et parce que ce qui reliait les Inuzuka entre eux, c'était les chiens.  
Et les chiens vivaient en meute, alors la semaine prochaine il serait de retour à la maison, près de sa meute.

_Aujourd'hui, il y a eu des nouveaux venus au centre: une fille avec les cheveux roses et un garçon avec un chien. Je crois me souvenir que la fille se nomme Sakura et le garçon Kiba. Le chien s'appelle certainement Akamaru au vu du nombre de fois où Kiba s'est égosillé après lui pour le faire obéir. Je n'apprécie pas les chiens, c'est bruyant, agité, ça fait des bêtises… J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas l'autoriser à le garder à l'intérieur trop longtemps. D'autant plus que sa chambre est située juste en face de la mienne et que je dois déjà faire avec le bruit de Naruto à ma droite. D'ailleurs ils devraient bien s'entendre tous les deux, il a une tête de fauteur de trouble au moins aussi voyante que la sienne. Ils ont déjà commencé à faire connaissance pendant le repas, Kiba a fait des réflexions sur la qualité du repas et Naruto qui était de corvée de repas avec Tenten s'est vexé alors ils ont décidé d'entamer une… « Bataille de clashs amicale ? » je crois que c'est comme ça que je les ai entendus appeler les blagues et insultes de mauvais goût qu'ils ont dû s'échanger pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes avant que Kakashi ne se décide enfin à lever les yeux de son livre et à intervenir pour faire cesser leur cirque. On aurait pu penser que cela aurait le mérite de les calmer mais ces deux énergumènes ne doivent pas être très fonctionnels cérébralement parlant parce que ça les a fait partir dans un fou rire et partant de là ils ont commencé à s'entendre comme larrons en foire, Naruto lui proposant même après le dîner de lui faire visiter l'extérieur. Je crois que je peux oublier l'idée de manger dans le calme.  
Enfin, ce n'est pas sûr, il y a toujours un peu d'effervescence lorsque quelqu'un arrive alors peut-être vont-ils me prouver que j'ai tort. Sakura de son côté, a l'air plus calme malgré ses cheveux roses. Cette coloration me met mal à l'aise, elle a l'air d'une fille sympathique alors en théorie je ne devrais pas avoir à me méfier d'elle mais ses cheveux sont colorés, bon c'est du rose ce qui reste très fille, mais en général les personnes avec ce genre de colorations exotiques ont tendance à se montrer peu ou prou excentriques. Et l'excentricité me met mal à l'aise parce que je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre.  
Au moins la curiosité et l'enthousiasme de Tenten auront su être bénéfiques puisqu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander aux nouveaux venus ce qui leur était arrivé pour, je cite: « atterrir à cette table à manger des pâtes à la carbonara avec des lardons un peu carbonisés mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut ». J'appris donc que la mère de Kiba était morte dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle revenait de l'aéroport où elle travaillait comme maître chien, que le juge avait décidé que sa sœur n'était pas apte à s'occuper de lui et qu'on l'avait placé ici avec Akamaru, un don de sa sœur afin qu'il apprenne le sens du mot responsabilité, le tout dit avec une voix entachée d'un brin de nonchalance. À mon avis, il n'est pas aussi détaché que ce qu'il veut montrer et sa sœur doit sûrement être très optimiste pour penser qu'il puisse être capable d'éduquer ce chiot correctement, lui-même ne lui aurait pas confié plus qu'une pierre de compagnie.  
J'appris également que Sakura avait été mise à la porte après qu'elle se soit teint les cheveux en rose et qu'elle leur ai annoncé qu'elle était lesbienne, selon elle parce que c'était beaucoup trop pour leurs pauvres petits cerveaux de grenouilles de bénitiers. Il me paraît évident qu'elle en veut à ses parents et qu'elle s'est teint les cheveux pour les provoquer, d'où ma nervosité à ce sujet. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas de ces ados qui écoutent leur musique à fond en signe de protestation.  
Un blanc a par ailleurs suivi les propos de Sakura avant que chacun ne s'y mette à y aller de son petit commentaire : « Non ! Il y a encore des gens qui pense comme ça en 2018 ? Mais c'est dingue !? » et autres « Mais c'est dégueulasse ! » ayant contribué à annihiler mes derniers espoirs de finir le repas dans le calme._

_Après ça Naruto puis Tenten se sont fait un devoir de raconter leurs vies aux nouveaux ainsi que celles des autres puisque Tenten est visiblement incapable de tenir sa langue. Je crois que je ne lui dirai plus rien.  
Après tout ça, j'ai débarrassé la table et je suis monté dans ma chambre pour écrire. _


	2. Chapter 2 : Lee

_Rapport d'incident _:

_Mardi 28 Août 2018_

_8h00 : Levée à l'heure habituelle. Il me semble avoir entendu les voix de Lee et Gaï dehors._

_8h10 : Prise du petit déjeuner, en effet Lee est là aujourd'hui au vu de sa combinaison verte probablement pour un de ses entraînements avec son oncle. Tant mieux, je l'aime bien, il me fait rire avec ses entraînements._

_8h15 : Lee m'a convaincu de participer à leur footing, je parie que ça va encore être n'importe quoi._

_8h30 : Début du footing, jusque là tout va bien._

_9h : J'en peux plus, je déteste courir. Pourquoi j'ai dit oui déjà ?_

_9h05 : Encouragements de Gaï « Allez Tenten ! Plus que 2 petits kilomètres et on pourra s'arrêter pour faire des exercices ! » Comme si ça allait me motiver… _

_9h06 : Réponse de Lee : « Allez Tenten ! Mon oncle, si nous n'arrivons pas à finir ces kilomètres en courant nous les feront à cloche-pied ! » Moi je me demande ce qui cloche chez ce type._

_9h07 : Réponse de Gaï : « Excellente idée Lee ! Allons jusqu'à l'aire d'exercice à cloche-pied et en pas chassés ! »_

_Début de la course (Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment parler de course ?). Ils doivent être définitivement barges mais au moins ça me permet de marcher un peu, j'ai juste à ignorer leurs appels à les imiter._

_9h15 : Apparemment on a été plus rapide que prévu pour arriver à l'aire d'exercices du parcours santé._

_9h30 : Ils ne sont définitivement pas humains, moi j'arrête là pour aujourd'hui et je fais des étirements. Avec leurs bêtises je vais encore avoir des courbatures pour toute la semaine._

_9h45 : Les deux énergumènes ont fini leurs 200 abdos, pompes, squats et que sais-je encore._

_On repart pour 10 kilomètres pour rentrer au centre._

_10h20: Enfin de retour au centre je suis morte, j'en peux plus, j'ai besoin d'une douche. Sasuke est dans la cuisine avec un livre quand on entre et me jette un regard moqueur. Je m'en fiche, personne ici n'a encore jamais réussi à revenir d'une séance de sport avec ces deux là sans être complètement mort et personne n'a réussi à les suivre dans leur entraînement en entier non plus mais j'ai bon espoir d'y arriver un jour._

_10h24 : Kiba entre la cuisine avec un air éberlué et demande si c'est normal qu'il y ait deux types en combinaison verte moulante dans le jardin en train de faire des pompes sur une main en faisant le poirier. Comme il est arrivé hier il n'a pas encore eu le temps de rencontrer Lee._

_10h25 : Sasuke se contente de répondre « Oui. » avant de sortir de la pièce._

_10h26 : J'emmène Kiba et son chien dehors pour faire les présentations. Les deux lui proposent de venir les accompagner courir avec son chien un de ces quatre. Il accepte. Le fou, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend._

_10h29 : Rin me demande d'aller réveiller Sakura et demande à Kiba de faire de même avec Naruto. Devant son air interrogateur je lui explique que c'est la règle, ici personne ne dort plus tard que 10h30._

_10h33 : Je descends dans la cuisine avec Sakura pour lui montrer où sont rangés les bols et ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin pour prendre son petit déjeuner._

_10h34 : Lee débarque dans la cuisine, se fige pendant au moins 30 secondes en voyant Sakura. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive._

_10h35 : Lee me tire par le bras hors de la cuisine avec un sursaut d'excitation beaucoup trop grand pour moi - je suis morte, laissez-moi prendre une douche à la fin - et me demande une feuille et un stylo comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante au monde._

_10h37 : Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait et je suis partie à la douche._

_11h02 : Ma douche est finie, je descends dans le salon après m'être changée les cheveux humides._

_11h03 : Lee me saute presque dessus pour me coller un bout de papier sous les yeux. Quand je lui demande ce que c'est il m'apprend qu'il s'agit d'une lettre d'amour pour Sakura. Je n'ai pas le temps de le retenir dans son élan parce que Sakura entre à son tour dans la pièce en se chamaillant avec Naruto._

_11h05 : La lettre est donné à Sakura par un Lee genoux à terre avec un bouquet de pâquerettes en prime qui semble ne pas savoir comment réagir._

_11h06 : Naruto curieux a réussi à dérober la lettre à Sakura et Kiba le rejoint pour lire par dessus son épaule._

_Cela semble faire réagir Sakura qui répond un petit « Non, désolée ça ne va pas être possible. »_

_11h07 : Lee demande si c'est à cause de la combinaison verte et de sa transpiration. S'il n'y avait que ça…_

_11h08 : Naruto claironne que c'est parce qu'il a de gros sourcils._

_Sakura répond « Euh non, enfin ça joue mais il n'y a pas que ça, mais si tu veux je dois pouvoir faire un truc pour tes sourcils. »_

_11h09 : Lee interrompt Sakura en lui demandant si elle trouve qu'il a de gros sourcils sous les ricanements de Naruto et Kiba._

_Sakura prétexte devoir se brosser les dents pour fuir la situation et s'éclipser rapidement de la pièce._

_11h10 : Naruto et Kiba sont morts de rire et Lee est dépité._

_Je m'approche de Lee et pose une main sur son épaule en lui disant de se relever._

_11h11 : J'entreprends de rassurer Lee « Tu sais, sourcils, combinaison, transpiration ou pas ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle aime les filles alors tu corresponds pas exactement au profil type. Et puis elle est arrivée hier alors ta déclaration un petit peu trop passionnée alors que vous ne vous connaissez pas l'a probablement mise mal à l'aise. Et puis je ne trouve pas que tes sourcils soient si horribles que ça. Et vous deux arrêtez de nicasser ! »._

_11h12 : Lee se redresse en braillant qu'il a compris son erreur et que s'il réussit à faire 10 fois le tour du salon sur une main alors Sakura lui pardonnera de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas certaine que ça fonctionne ainsi mais j'ai appris à ne plus tenter de le raisonner._

_11h16 : Alors que Lee est sur le point de finir son premier tour Shino entre dans la pièce avec un bocal dans les mains._

_Au même moment un éclat de rire des deux idiots et leur chute au sol en se tenant les côtes perturbent Lee qui perd son équilibre._

_11h17 : Son pied heurte le bocal de Shino qui lui échappe des mains et s'éclate au sol non loin des 2 garçons._

_Le bocal se brise, apparemment il contenait une flopée de grillons ou sauterelles qui s'éparpillent un peu partout et notamment sur les deux garçons._

_11h18 : Kiba et Naruto poussent un glapissement fort peu masculin et se frottent frénétiquement pour faire partir les insectes._

_Akamaru pousse un jappement joyeux et essaie de gober quelques insectes._

_Shino lâche un juron, c'est la première fois que je l'entends jurer. Il va en vouloir à mort à Lee et Kiba c'est sûr. Il a la rancune tenace._

_Sasuke émet un petit rire moqueur._

_Lee se relève et essaie de rattraper les insectes en s'excusant._

_11h19 : Tout ce raffut a attiré Tsunade qui était dans le bureau juste à côté et qui commence à nous passer un savon._

_11h21 : Tsunade finit sa soufflante en nous ordonnant de tout remettre en ordre et en précisant qu'elle ne veut pas voir la moindre sauterelle dans la maison ni le moindre morceau de verre._

_Shino réplique de manière presque inaudible qu'il s'agit de grillons et non de sauterelles._

_11h22 : Lee s'excuse et promet de faire 500 abdos s'il n'arrive pas à rattraper les grillons._

_11h32 : Il nous a fallu 10 minutes pour réussir à rattraper tous les insectes et il a fallu mettre Akamaru dehors parce qu'il essayait de manger les insectes et qu'on commençait à soupçonner que Shino n'était pas loin de s'énerver pour de bon._

_Fin du rapport d'incident._

_Addendum : Il semblerait que le fou rire ayant déconcentré Lee ait été causé par une remarque de Sasuke qui se serait saisi de la lettre et l'aurait lu avant de lâcher un « Tss, il ne respecte même pas la métrique. » dédaigneux avant de lâcher la lettre avec mépris._

_Nb : Il semblerait qu'évoquer un brossage de dent ou prononcer le mort « métrique » suffise à provoquer un éclat de rire de la part de Naruto et Kiba._

_Douce fleur,_

_Ô toi belle Sakura,_

_Dont la beauté n'a d'égal que l'aura,_

_Fleur délicate,_

_Aux beaux yeux d'agate._

_Ta beauté fatale_

_Est plus pure qu'une aurore boréale_

_Et me remplit d'une passion brutale_

_Plus puissante qu'une fractale._

_Je jure sur mon honneur_

_De toujours te protéger belle fleur_

_Avec toute ma détermination,_

_Avec toute ma dévotion._

_Pour toi, magnifique,_

_J'exaucerais toute tes suppliques._

_Comme un preux chevalier_

_Des temps oubliés,_

_Jour après jour_

_Je te ferais la cour_

_De mon amour courtois_

_Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

_Rock Lee_

_Apparemment ici l'heure de levée maximum c'est 10h30, c'est ce que Tenten m'a expliqué ce matin en venant toquer à ma porte pour me réveiller. Mais tu vois mon cher carnet (je pense que je devrais réfléchir à te donner un nom j'aurais peut être l'impression d'être moins ridicule), je ne lui en veux pas. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait réveillé. Ça devait faire au moins une demi-heure que j'étais éveillée à fixer le plafond dans ce genre d'introspection profonde sur le sens de la vie et toute ce qui va avec qu'ont les gens de temps en temps._

_Enfin bref, Tenten est venue me chercher pour aller petit-déjeuner. Et là c'est probablement le moment où tu te demandes pourquoi je te raconte ça. C'est vrai quoi après tout hier je t'écrivais dessus que parler à un journal (carnet ça fait moins niais quand même) c'était toucher le fond. Mais finalement je sens que tu vas m'être utile parce que si je reste ici je vais probablement finir bonne à psychanalyser. Enfin à supposer que ce que j'ai vécu ce matin soit une possibilité de quotidien auquel cas je pense que j'aurais peut-être, éventuellement besoin d'un « Tonton Freud » personnel, mais n'y voit pas une victoire pour autant je te préviens carnet. Ce n'est qu'exceptionnel alors on oublie bien gentiment les confidences journalières bourrées d'hormones et les dessins de petits cœur, les élucubrations romantiques d'adolescente ou tout autre chose de ce genre._

_Bien, je sens que j'avais besoin de faire cette petite mise au point mais maintenant que c'est fait je pense que je vais pouvoir passer à ce qui m'a décidé à t'ouvrir à une nouvelle page pour te noircir un peu._

_Donc Tenten qui avait l'air de la personne épuisée qui vient tout juste de finir une séance de sport intensive m'a gentiment accompagné à la cuisine pour me montrer ce dont j'aurai besoin pour me préparer à manger. (On a pas trop parlé hier mais elle à l'air assez sympathique.)_

_Et c'est précisément là que les ennuis ont commencé, ennuis qui ont prit la forme d'un type qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge, dans une combinaison probablement en lycra verte et plus ou moins moulante avec d'épais sourcils. Ce type dont j'ai appris plus tard qu'il s'appelait Lee est entré dans la cuisine et s'est figé en me voyant avant de déguerpir de la cuisine en entraînant Tenten à sa suite. Bon je sais que c'était le matin au saut du lit, que j'étais pas maquillée et que j'avais probablement le cheveu chafouin mais quand même sur le coup je crois que ça m'a légèrement vexé. J'ai commencé à manger et quand Naruto est arrivé l'air encore totalement endormi à la suite de Kiba je lui ai demandé qui était ce type qu'on pouvait vaguement apercevoir dans le salon penché sur une feuille avec un air concentré, parce que bon ce type je l'avais pas vu la veille et que Tenten avait l'air de trouver ça normal qu'il débarque dans la cuisine._

_Naruto me répond donc avec toute la délicatesse du monde « Qui ? Gros sourcils ? C'est le neveu de Gaï, il vient souvent au centre pour s'entraîner avec lui parce qu'il fait une formation sportive, il est plutôt sympa. Mais si tu veux un conseil, si lui ou Gaï te propose une petite séance de sport pour se remettre en forme et entretenir la fougue de la jeunesse ou un truc du genre, fuis. ». Je supposais donc fortement que l'état de Tenten était dû à une de ces fameuses séances de sport mais je suis restée pensive parce que ça n'expliquait en rien sa réaction et Naruto a dû finir par le remarquer parce qu'il m'a demandé à quoi je pensais. Et puisqu'il était la seule personne que j'avais sous la main qui semblait connaître ce fameux « gros sourcils » je lui ai raconté les événements survenus plus tôt. Et comme j'aurais dû m'en douter venant de sa part, il commence à se moquer de moi et à me dire que c'est pas étonnant parce que j'aurais selon lui « Une tête de momie punk » au réveil et ce avec une haleine absolument infecte que je ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer. Après ça on s'est chamaillé jusqu'au salon où je me dirigeais pour poser directement la question au concerné qui semblait alors s'agiter auprès d'une Tenten fraîchement sortie de la douche, les cheveux encore humides._

_Et c'est là, à cet instant précis que les choses ont vraiment dérapé. Lee (puisqu'il s'agit de son vrai nom) à qui je n'avais encore jamais adressé la parole et qui avait dû me voir une trentaine de secondes tout au plus s'est mis à genoux devant moi avec un bouquet de pâquerettes et en me tendant une feuille sur laquelle était visiblement marqué un poème. À. Genoux. Avec un fucking bouquet de pâquerettes. Et un fucking poème. Mais qui fait ça ?! Sérieusement ?_

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. Ouais bon okay, c'est de la pure mauvaise foi, j'ai été beaucoup plus mal à l'aise quand le curé m'a pointé du doigt devant toute une Église pour parler de Sodome et Gomorrhe...arf ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent veux-tu ?_

_Donc je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir et je crois que si j'ai pris le poème et le bouquet c'était plus à cause d'un genre de réflexe mécanique parce que mon cerveau était définitivement passé en mode pilote automatique le temps que le vrai pilote se remette de ses émotions. Un poème donc, qui se finissait par une proposition de sortir avec lui. Honnêtement, même maintenant en repensant aux vers du poème je ne sais toujours pas si je dois trouver ça légèrement flippant (ce type est un rapide on se connaissait même pas) ou si je dois en rire parce que vraiment « Plus puissante qu'une fractale » je crois que ça ne veut rien dire. Je sais, je sais, ça ne se fait pas de se moquer et ce garçon a visiblement mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage mais quand même…On ne m'avait jamais offert de poème, remarque je pense pas qu'il existe encore beaucoup de gens qui offrent des poèmes de nos jours, et en d'autres circonstances ça aurait pu être mignon mais là je ne voulais qu'une chose : retourner me cacher sous ma couette._

_Mais au moins ce poème avait eu le mérite de m'apprendre son nom et il fallait que je réponde quelque chose, d'autant plus que Naruto venait de me prendre la lettre des mains. J'ai donc essayé d'être la plus polie et la plus gentille possible en refusant sa proposition. Mais comme l'univers a une dent contre moi, Lee m'a demandé avec un air de chien battu si c'était à cause sa combinaison verte et de sa transpiration. Que répondre à ça ? Que ça joue forcément un peu mais que le fond du problème c'est plutôt la déclaration beaucoup trop passionnée à une parfaite inconnue et un peu les sourcils je l'avoue ? Et comme visiblement j'avais vraiment dû énerver l'univers, il a fallu que Naruto ramène les sourcils sur le tapis._

_Encore une fois j'ai essayé de me montrer la plus gentille possible en le repoussant. Après tout, les autres ont l'air de l'apprécier alors il ne doit pas être bien méchant. Mais je buguais toujours un peu alors je crois que je lui ai proposé une épilation des sourcils._

_Après réflexion je pense que je mérite des félicitations pour avoir gardé mon sang-froid et un semblant de sérieux dans cette situation, même si quand Lee a posé une nouvelle question j'ai prétexté un besoin urgent de me brosser les dents pour fuir cette situation. Mais après tout, un bon général sait reconnaître une situation désespérée et battre en retraite quand il le faut, non ?_

_Enfin bref, je pense que tu commences à comprendre, petit carnet, pourquoi je me suis dit que finalement tu pouvais être utile, j'espère seulement que ce ne sera pas comme ça tous les jours. Après tout, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi...décalé ? Même si visiblement mes nouveaux colocataires ont trouvé le moyen de lâcher des sauterelles grillons dans la maison._

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_


	3. Chapter 3 : Visite

_Franchement je me demande bien ce que ça peut vous faire qu'on écrive ou non dans ces carnets. Et puis ils ne sont pas censés rester secrets ? En théorie vous devriez même pas savoir si on écrit ou pas dedans. De toute façon je suis pas dupe ces carnets c'est un truc que vous avez trouvé pour avoir des infos quand on refuse de parler. Les autres se font peut être avoir mais comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner la moindre info, si je veux pas vous parler d'un truc c'est pas pour vous l'écrire. Ce qui est dans ma tête restera dans ma tête. _

_La vielle m'a autorisé à servir de guide à Kiba et à Sakura pour leur montrer la ville. Comme Sasuke avait rien à faire je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous parce que c'est plus amusant comme ça. De toute façon il avait pas le choix on était le mercredi, Tenten était allée au club de boxe avec Gai et Lee, Shino était parti à la recherche de nouveaux insectes. C'est vraiment bizarre comme passion les insectes. Et ça doit pas aider avec les filles. Et puis il parle jamais aussi. Enfin bon, tout le monde était plus ou moins occupé et je crois qu'ils voulaient qu'on soit dehors pour être tranquilles parce que le mercredi c'est le jour des comptes et des réunions. Je le sais parce qu'on les a déjà espionné avec Sasuke et Tenten pour savoir si ils parlaient de nous mais ils parlent surtout de normes, de subvention et de nouvelles méthodes pédagogiques et puis de toute façon on s'est fait chopé à chaque fois par Kakashi. Franchement je sais pas comment il fait à chaque fois qu'on monte un plan pour deviner ce qu'on fait. Il doit vraiment avoir des yeux derrière la tête ou un genre d'yeux bioniques ou un truc dans le genre. J'ai jamais réussi à le surprendre et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais bon maintenant il y a deux personnes en plus alors on va peut être y arriver parce que Sasuke et Shino sont nuls pour faire des blagues. Et Gros Sourcils est pas suffisamment discret. Kiba devrait m'aider, en plus il a un chien alors il pourra faire diversion. Et puis il y a Sakura aussi, depuis qu'elle a trouvé la bibliothèque hier après-midi elle est toujours avec un livre à la main, elle a l'air intelligente mais pas comme Sasuke qui se prend un peu trop au sérieux même si au fond c'est un type sympa. _

_Et du coup je pense que la vielle a pensé que le prétexte de leur faire visiter la ville c'était un bon moyen d'avoir la paix pour quelques temps, mais c'est pas grave on les espionnera plus tard, et du coup elle a pas laissé le choix à Sasuke de venir avec nous pour l'après-midi. _

_Et puis c'était aussi l'occasion pour Kiba de promener Akamaru._

_Et comme Sasuke aime pas parler c'est moi qui ai fait le guide. Comme je voulais leur montrer pleins de truc, on a prit les vélos et on a mit le chiot dans un panier du coup Kiba avait un vélo de fille mais ça allait parce qu'il était pas rose mais je l'ai rassuré, il se demandais si il y avait aucun bus qui passait dans le coin alors je lui ai montré l'arrêt de bus._

_D'ailleurs il m'a demandé comment on faisait si on avait des potes dans une autre ville et qu'on voulait aller les voir du coup je leur ai montré la gare. Il y a pas beaucoup de trains qui passent parce que c'est une petite ville mais il y a plus de bus et avec des correspondances on peut même aller à Paris. Je suis jamais allé à Paris, j'ai demandé à Kakashi et aux autres si on pourrait y aller un jour et Rin a dit peut être. Ce serait cool, j'ai jamais vu la tour Eiffel et j'ai jamais prit le métro ça pourrait être sympa. Mais je l'ai peut être déjà marqué ça, bah c'est pas grave._

_Après ça je leur ai montré le Lycée, c'est pratique parce que pour y aller il faut prendre le bus numéro 3 et qu'il passe à 200 mètres du centre. _

_Sakura nous a posé quelques questions sur le lycée, c'est surtout Sasuke qui lui a répondu mais comme on est arrivé à la fin de l'année dernière et qu'avec les bacs tout le monde fini plus tôt on y est pas resté tant que ça, moi j'ai fait deux mois et Sasuke un mois. _

_D'ailleurs Sakura elle va faire S c'est cool parce que Shino aussi alors ils seront peut être dans la même classe je crois que y'en a deux et puis Shika était en S l'année dernière alors peut être qu'il pourra lui expliquer des trucs. Et Kiba par contre il va être avec moi et Tenten en mécanique. Il dit qu'il veut faire maître chien et peut être même militaire donc il se fiche un peu de la méca comme moi parce que j'aurais pas besoin de savoir réparer des voitures pour être pompier mais ça pourrait servir pour le camion. Et puis j'aime pas les salles de classes, j'aime pas rester sur une chaise à écouter un prof je préfère faire des trucs et bricoler. En fait avant j'avais des sales notes mais depuis que je suis en bac pro j'ai 14 de moyenne, c'est presque autant que Sasuke qui part en ES. _

_Quand j'ai expliqué ça aux autres, Sas'ke a pas pu s'empêcher de dire que c'est normal parce que « En pros vous avez des maths de gogoles et vous êtes notés cool sur le français et le reste. » Du coup Kiba s'est énervé mais Sakura a interrompu la dispute en lui demandant s'il serait capable de réparer un moteur ou de faire la vidange d'une voiture et je crois que ça a dû lui couper un peu de sifflet parce qu'il arrêté de sourire moqueusemment moqueusement. _

_Du coup après on est parti en direction du centre-ville, c'était pas l'heure de manger mais je voulais leur montrer un genre de traiteur chinois pas cher super sympa et puis en centre-ville il y a des magasins et un type qui fait des glaces en été. En chemin je leur ai raconté que je suis pompier volontaire depuis que j'ai 14 ans et que du coup tous les samedis de 8h à 17h j'ai entraînement et que cet été j'ai même pu participer à un stage d'une semaine et que c'était trop bien parce que d'habitude les autres responsables me laissaient pas y aller parce que j'ai pas l'air assez responsable. _

_En tout cas ça a eu l'air de les impresionés impressionner. C'est domage dommage que Sakura aime pas les garçons parce qu'elle est quand même super jolie et qu'elle avait l'air impressionnée._

_Au passage je leur ai montré où était le dojo où vont Gai, Lee et Tenten. Et je leur ai même dit que Gai était prof à temps partiel là-bas parce que je suis un super guide. _

_Du coup on a laissé les vélos vers la Mairie et je leur ai montré le super restaurant et je devais être un peu trop bruyant parce que Sakura m'a demandé d'arrêter de crier et que Sas'ke m'a dit que je leur foutait la honte. Mais j'ai pas pu répliquer parce qu'on s'est rendu compte que Kiba était en train de courir après Akamaru pour essayer de lui rattacher sa laisse. Du coup on a essayé de l'aider pendant que Sas'ke regardait. _

_En reculant j'ai bousculé une fille sans faire exprès, je me suis excusé mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle ai entendu parce qu'elle devait être super-pressée et qu'elle partie super-vite. _

_On a mit au moins 10 minutes à rattacher Akamaru, même les criquets de Shino d'hier étaient plus faciles à choper. _

_Du coup comme on avait chaud je leur ai proposé d'aller manger une glace et tout le monde était d'accord. Même que Sas'ke avançait le plus vite, en même temps il devait crever de chaud avec ses fringues noires. Un jour Tenten l'a appelé l'émo et il s'est vexé on aurait dit Shino. _

_Et quand on a commencé à arriver vers la boutique j'ai entendu les voix d'Ino et Choji qui se chamaillaient et ça c'était cool parce que du coup j'ai pu les présenter et après Shika nous a expliqué ce qui se passait. _

_En fait Ino avait prit une petite cuillère pour goûter à l'une des 5 boules de la glace de Choji qui voulait pas partagé même si ça faisait beaucoup de glace et qui était agacé parce que Ino ne commande jamais rien à manger parce qu'elle fait attention et qu'après elle veut toujours essayer d'en piquer un peu à tout le monde. _

_En tout cas Ino avait l'air de trouver Akamaru trop mignon et Kiba a essayé de se faire mousser du coup Sakura lui a rappelé qu'il était pas foutu de gérer son chien et qu'on avait passé 10 minutes à galérer pour le rattacher. Mais ça l'a fait rire alors il a peut-être une chance quand même. Mais c'est difficile à dire avec les filles, des fois on est certain et puis on se prends un gros râteau._

_En tout cas Saku et Ino avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, Ino trouvait sa couleur de cheveux sympa, je me demande si Saku compte la draguer. Je sais pas trop comment ça se passe avec les filles lesbienne mais j'ai peur de la fâcher en lui posant la question. Si c'était un mec ce serait plus simple quand même. _

_Du coup on a passé le reste de l'après-midi ensembles au square pas trop loin et on s'est bien amusé parce que j'avais pensé a amener un frisbee. _

_Et ce soir c'était à Kiba et Shino de faire le repas mais je crois qu'au final c'est surtout Rin qui a tout fait parce qu'ils ont fait cramer les champignons et qu'ils l'ont juste aidé. En tout cas Kiba a dû faire quelque chose parce que Shino le fusillait du regard. _


	4. Chapter 4 : Fugue

_Je savais que Kiba et son chien seraient une source d'ennuis. Dès le lendemain de leur arrivée Akamaru a essayé de manger mes grillons après que Lee m'ait fait échapper leur bocal des mains. Ce chien n'écoute rien, alors qu'il devrait être le maître, Kiba passe son temps à lui courir après et ça à l'air d'amuser les autres même s'ils ont passés plus de 10 minutes à le rattraper quand Naruto leur a fait visiter la ville. Enfin... selon ses dires alors il y a peut être eu exagération même si le résultat final reste qu'ils ont dû lui courir après._

_Ensuite, le soir même de leur visite il a réussi à ruiner mon plat à force de vouloir rajouter des ingrédients dedans sous prétexte qu'il avait entendu ça quelque part, et comme je ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de rajouter tout et n'importe quoi et surveiller la cuisson, ça a brûlé. En plus il s'est débrouillé pour m'éclabousser de la sauce sur le visage._

_Ce soir-là, je pensais qu'il avait réussi en l'espace de peu de temps à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que je ne sois pas en mesure de l'apprécier mais il semblerait qu'il lui restait encore une dernière carte à jouer pour obtenir un full aux As._

_En effet, non content de ne pas savoir comment se comporter en cohabitation, il a choisi de fuguer pour retourner chez sa sœur. Et comme tous les adolescents de tous les films et de toutes les séries qui décident de fuguer, il a décidé de le faire au beau milieu de la nuit. Le problème n'est pas le fait qu'il ait envie de partir, en fait s'il souhaite s'en aller je pense qu'on devrait le laisser faire. C'était plus calme avant son arrivée et je n'aime pas les chiens. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir. J'en veux pour preuve qu'il ne s'est pas interrogé une seule seconde sur l'existence d'un système de sécurité dans le centre pour prévenir des intrusions certes, mais aussi, dans le cas présent, des évasions. Ce qui est totalement logique dans un établissement qui accueille des adolescents dont les moindres faits et gestes sont supervisés par des adultes. L'alarme anti-intrusion s'est donc déclenchée ce qui nous a inévitablement tous réveillés._

_J'aurais pu me recoucher et me rendormir sans céder à la curiosité, en fait; j'aurais dû. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que si je l'avais fait alors qu'il était certain que tous les autres étaient hors de leurs chambres à la recherche d'informations, j'aurais encore été exclu comme quand Naruto a organisé une soirée film avec les autres au début de l'été et a oublié de me prévenir alors que même Lee était là. Cette fois, Lee serait le seul exclu puisqu'il ne vivait pas ici._

_J'ai donc rejoins les autres au pied de l'escalier alors que Tsunade nous disait d'aller nous recoucher et que Gai partait voir ce qui avait déclenché l'alarme. C'est alors que Naruto nous a gratifié d'une de ses rares réflexions intelligentes en demandant où était Kiba. Ce qui était une bonne question parce que même si j'ai du mal à comprendre la nature humaine qui est beaucoup trop complexe et qui se noie dans le superflu, il a tout l'air d'être le genre de personne à venir voir quand une alarme se déclenche pour savoir, voire même à déjouer la surveillance des responsables pour aller voir par lui-même probablement dans un besoin de se prouver à lui-même qu'il est le plus fort. Il n'était donc pas de très bonne augure de constater son absence alors que même Sasuke et moi étions présents._

_Et je n'étais alors pas le seul à qui cela avait traversé l'esprit parce que Kakashi est parti voir peu ou prou au moment où Gaï est rentré pour nous avertir que le portail avait été ouvert de l'intérieur et que quelqu'un était parti à vélo._

_Immédiatement après ces mots, Naruto et Tenten se sont rués à l'étage probablement pour voir de leurs propres yeux la chambre vide de Kiba._

_D'après Kakashi le sac qu'il avait en arrivant avait aussi disparu._

_Après ça les adultes ont décidés de partir à sa recherche, seule est restée Tsunade qui est ensuite partie dans son bureau, après nous avoir intimé d'aller nous recoucher, pour contacter la gendarmerie. Naruto s'était insurgé qu'elle appelle les forces de l'ordre mais Sasuke a eu l'amabilité de lui expliquer qu'en tant que responsable d'un centre d'accueil, elle y était probablement obligée. C'est à ce moment que Tenten a posé LA question : « Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »._

_En toute honnêteté, je n'ai pas été surpris de voir Naruto sauter sur ses pieds et proposer de partir nous aussi à sa recherche. C'est le genre d'idées stupides qu'il a relativement souvent, comme de mettre des blocs d'aquarelle dans les réservoirs des pistolets à eau pour faire du paintball avec Tenten et Lee ou encore de tenter une de ces recettes vues sur YouTube pour faire des bonbons en gélatine de taille XXL. En revanche, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sakura soit d'accord avec lui. Malgré sa couleur de cheveux, elle avait plus l'air d'être du genre à ne pas chercher le conflit et à respecter les règles qu'à braver l'autorité. J'aurais dû savoir que les gens avec des cheveux colorés étaient toujours des rebelles. Tenten hésitait déjà à proposer d'aller le chercher ne se posant pas la question alors ils n'eurent pas besoin de la convaincre. Quant à Sasuke, en voyant tout le monde se ranger du côté de Naruto, il décida de suivre le mouvement. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers moi et j'eus une fois de plus l'opportunité de laisser cet idiot se débrouiller et de retourner me coucher. Mais probablement à cause de l'effet de groupe, je pris la décision de me joindre à eux. Pour une fois que c'était à moi que l'on proposait de participer à une frasque._

_On a donc profité du fait que Tsunade était encore au téléphone dans son bureau pour prendre les quatre vélos restants ( Sakura a d'ailleurs dû monter derrière Sasuke) et quitter à notre tour le centre._

_On a pris la direction de la gare parce que Sakura a émis l'hypothèse qu'il avait probablement agi comme n'importe quel ado de films, séries, livres ou autres et était allé à la gare pour prendre le premier train ou bus sans réfléchir au fait que ce serait probablement fermé, parce qu'on est pas aux Etats-Unis ou alors il n'en avait rien à faire d'attendre le matin dans la rue, et j'étais de son avis ainsi certainement que Sasuke et probablement Tenten aussi. Toutefois le trajet ne fut pas aussi simple que nous le pensions. Tout d'abord, parce que deux des vélos ne possédaient aucune lampe et ensuite car Naruto ne s'est pas révélé très doué pour pédaler tout en éclairant la route avec son téléphone, il a donc fallu qu'on lui fasse abandonner cette idée. Heureusement, c'était Sasuke et Sakura qui avaient pris le deuxième vélo sans lampe, aussi, Sakura pouvait éclairer la route pendant que Sasuke s'occupait du reste._

_Et sans surprise, c'est là-bas qu'on a trouvé Kiba et Akamaru. Et si le chien avait l'air content de nous voir, son maître, lui, n'était pas ravi. La surprise en revanche, fut qu'aucun adulte ne soit arrivé avant nous._

_Kiba nous a demandé comment on avait su qu'il partait. Et si d'ordinaire je n'apprécie que peu l'air condescendant voire supérieur que prend Sasuke avec les gens quand quelque chose lui paraît évident, sur le moment j'ai pleinement savouré le ton avec lequel il a exposé à quel point il trouvait stupide sa question et le fait de ne pas avoir pensé aux alarmes, ainsi que l'absence de tact dont il a fait preuve quand il lui a demandé « Et puis t'en as pas marre franchement de te barrer à chaque fois pour retrouver ta sœur et te faire choper ? Le prends pas mal mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle a que ça à faire de s'occuper d'un crétin dans ton genre ? T'y as réfléchi ? T'as dis qu'elle était étudiante, non ? Et le juge a pas dit qu'elle avait pas les moyens de s'occuper de toi ? Et si tu décidais d'arrêter d'être égoïste pour réfléchir à ce qui est le mieux pour vous deux ? »_

_En y repensant, même si Sasuke lui a dit la stricte vérité et voulait le lui faire comprendre, il l'a fait avec la subtilité d'un trente-trois tonnes et il est normal que Kiba ait mal réagi à la chose. Personne n'aime voir la vérité en face et sans fioriture. Alors il a commencé à lui crier dessus que c'était sa famille, sa meute et qu'ils devaient se soutenir mutuellement et pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'ils allaient en arriver aux mains._

_Mais Rin est arrivée avant que ça ne puisse dégénérer et je ne sais toujours pas si je suis soulagé ou non qu'elle nous ait trouvé. D'un côté, elle a calmé les deux autres mais de l'autre, elle nous a pris en flagrant délit. Une chose est sûre je préfère que ce soit Rin plutôt que les autres. Gaï nous aurait probablement tenu un discours que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de supporter au beau milieu de la nuit, Tsunade aurait fait étalage de sa colère au beau milieu de la rue et Kakashi nous aurait probablement sermonné. Elle s'est contenté de nous jeter un regard lourd de reproches avant d'ordonner d'un ton sans appel à Kiba de monter avec son chien dans la voiture et à nous de la suivre en vélo. Elle a ensuite passé un bref appel à quelqu'un, probablement Tsunade, pour annoncer qu'elle nous avait trouvé et qu'on rentrait._

_Quand on est arrivé, tous les adultes nous attendaient au portail. Je pensais que Tsunade allait nous crier dessus dès le portail passé mais elle nous a ordonné de ranger les vélos et de nous rendre au salon, puis, elle s'est tournée vers Kiba en lâchant un simple « Toi. Dans mon bureau. » avant de tourner les talons. Face à ça, on a tous plus ou moins échangé des regards de compassion mêlés d'appréhension qui pouvait se résumer par cette phrase de Tenten « Cette fois, ça craint vraiment. » et je crois que pour une fois on était tous d'accord. Je crois qu'on aurait préféré qu'elle nous réprimande directement avec un ton péremptoire plutôt que cette colère froide à laquelle personne ne savait vraiment faire face._

_Comme aucun d'entre nous n'avait encore bougé, chacun évaluant les situations et les conséquences qui pourraient suivre, Kakashi, les bras croisés avec un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas, nous a vivement conseillé d'obtempérer._

_On s'est donc tous assis dans les fauteuils du salon sous la surveillance de Kakashi, attendant que Tsunade et Kiba sortent pour enfin savoir quelles seraient les conséquences de nos actes. Je crois que c'était à peu près l'image que je me suis toujours fait du ressenti d'un prisonnier dans le couloir de la mort. On était tous nerveux et je crois que Naruto a voulu parler à certains moments mais un regard de Kakashi a suffi à le contraindre au silence. Puis Kiba est enfin sorti, je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'il n'était pas très bien, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a abandonné et je me suis senti quelque peu coupable d'avoir apprécier la manière dont Sasuke lui avait dit ses quatre vérités plus tôt. Il ne nous a même pas jeté un regard et est monté immédiatement. Naruto voulut se lever et l'appeler mais il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement avant que Kakashi ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Quelques minutes plus tard c'est Gaï qui est sorti du bureau pour prendre la place de Kakashi. Et je crois bien qu'il nous a encore fallu attendre un quart d'heure pour qu'ils sortent enfin nous annoncer la sentence._

_Plus de sortie en ville en dehors des cours ou des activités extra-scolaires, confiscation des ordinateurs portables et des téléphones pour une durée indéterminée, au moins jusqu'à la rentrée, couvre feu à 20h… En un mot comme en cent, puisqu'on avait montré cette nuit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous faire confiance alors on pouvait dire adieu à notre autonomie. Mais surtout, pour nous apprendre un peu de discipline et nous faire passer l'envie de recommencer, séance de sport tous les matins à 6h avec Gaï jusqu'à la rentrée. Et si le reste ne pose pas tant de problèmes que ça et aura au moins le mérite, je pense, d'apporter un peu de calme, je déteste l'idée de devoir faire du sport avec Gaï. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié le sport, en général je suis le dernier choisi quand il faut faire des équipes et ça me va très bien. Et à plus forte raison, chaque fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre que Lee revenir d'une séance de sport avec Gaï je me suis dit que jamais je ne ferai quelque chose de ce genre._

_Donc inutile de dire que quitte à être exclu une fois de plus, j'aurais dû rester dans ma chambre ou retourner me coucher plutôt que partir à la recherche d'un idiot incapable de maîtriser son chien, plutôt que me retrouver dans cette situation à cause de lui._

_Parce que même malgré la nuit qu'on a passé, Gaï nous a levé à 6h pour commencer avec 6 kilomètres de course à pieds suivis d'une quantité d'autres exercices. Je crois que la seule personne qui s'en est à peu près bien sorti c'était Tenten._

_Dès qu'on est rentré je suis monté écrire parce que je suis fatigué, en sueur et passablement agacé par tout ça. Je crois que c'est officiel, je déteste Kiba._

Kiba n'en menait pas large à table, les yeux rivés sur son assiette, gardé constamment à l'œil par l'un des adultes dès qu'il mettait un pied en dehors de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis la veille et refusait catégoriquement de répondre aux signes amicaux de Naruto, en fait il n'avait même pas le cœur à jouer avec Akamaru qui, sentant peut être l'état de son maître, essayait vainement d'attirer son attention depuis le début de la mâtinée. Et pour couronner le tout, il sentait sur lui le regard persistant de Shino qui le fusillait du regard et les œillades agacées que lui adressait Sasuke. Il se doutait que les deux le considérait comme responsable de leur punition collective. Et il les aurait volontiers envoyé se faire foutre, parce que c'était pas sa faute s'ils avaient été assez cons pour ne pas écouter Tsunade, s'il n'avait pas été aussi déprimé par son échec de la nuit passé et par la discussion avec la directrice qui en avait suivi.

**Kiba vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son sac à dos. Vêtements ? Check. Nourriture ? Check. Boissons ? Check. Croquettes dans une petite boîte ? Check. Sous-vêtements ? Check. Téléphone ? Argent ? Chargeur ? Ordinateur ? Check, check, check et re-check.**

**Il avait parfaitement retenu le trajet jusqu'à la gare que leur avait montré Naruto plus tôt dans la journée. Le plan était simple : attendre que les adultes dorment, prendre un vélo, sortir, aller à la gare et enfin, rejoindre Hana. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était presque une heure du matin. Il avait entendu les adultes monter aux alentours de minuit, en théorie ça devrait être bon pour mettre en route son plan mais il préférait attendre un quart d'heure de plus histoire d'être sûr de ne pas se faire prendre.**

**Bien sûr il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le moindre train ou bus, il avait vérifié sur internet plus tôt dans la soirée et le bus qu'il devait prendre partait à 7h21. Mais avec Gaï et ses entraînements matinaux, il aurait plus de chances de se faire prendre en s'éclipsant le matin alors il lui valait mieux attendre quelques heures dans la nuit. C'était une petite ville alors il y avait peu de chances qu'il ait des problèmes en restant la nuit sur un parking et avec un peu de chance le bâtiment serait peut être ouvert. Si tout se passait bien, ils ne devraient pas se rendre compte de sa fugue avant 10h30 quand ils enverraient quelqu'un le réveiller. Le temps qu'ils comprennent, il serait probablement déjà arrivé à destination depuis un bout de temps.**

**Il consulta une dernière fois sa montre avant de caresser Akamaru pour le réveiller, il le cala ensuite dans son blouson, mit le sac sur ses épaules et ouvrit la fenêtre. Ils étaient au premier étage mais ce n'était pas assez haut pour qu'il se blesse s'il s'y prenait correctement. Il s'accrocha au rebord de la fenêtre, se laissant pendre et se laissa tomber. Ça n'avait rien de compliqué, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois mais cette fois-ci il avait un chien avec lui et il croisa les doigts pour que ce dernier décide de rester calme et de ne surtout pas japper. Mais la chance lui souriait et le chien semblait plus enclin à dormir qu'autre chose.**

**En surveillant qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière allumée et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, guidé par la lampe torche de son téléphone, il pénétra dans le garage pour récupérer le vélo avec un panier qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt et qui, par chance, possédait une lampe à l'avant.**

**Il plaça Akamaru dedans et sortit sans un bruit. Arrivé au portail il l'ouvrit, paniqua légèrement quand son complice laissa échapper un petit jappement, et le referma rapidement avant de commencer à pédaler. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière et ne vit donc pas les lumières s'allumer alors qu'il disparaissait dans la nuit.**

**Arrivé à la gare il fut déçu de constater que le bâtiment était fermé pour la nuit, aussi prit-il la direction de l'un des abri bus.**

**Il se félicita de la réussite de son plan en ouvrant un paquet de bonbon tout en fredonnant l'air d'American Idiot quand il vit apparaître des lumières tremblotantes au loin. Il sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller le chiot qui s'étira en baillant avant de sauter lui aussi sur le sol.**

**Kiba fut saisi d'une nette incompréhension quand ses yeux réussirent à distinguer des vélos surmontés de silhouettes qu'il reconnut finalement comme étant ses camarades du centre venant à sa rencontre. Visiblement son super plan n'avait pas si bien marché et il espérait sans y croire que seulement eux s'étaient rendu compte de sa disparition et qu'aucun adulte n'était à sa recherche en ce moment.**

**« - Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? interrogea-t-il un peu plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.**

**\- Ben on est venu te chercher, répondit Naruto en sautant de son vélo.**

**\- Comment vous avez su ?**

**\- Le système de sécurité, expliqua placidement Tenten. Il a dû se déclencher quand tu as ouvert le portail.**

**\- Ouais ben vous pouvez repartir, j'vais pas rentrer avec vous. Avec Akamaru on va rejoindre notre vraie famille.**

**\- Ah ouais ? demanda Sasuke visiblement excédé par le comportement de Kiba. Parce que tu penses que si nous on est là, tous les autres sont pas déjà en train de te chercher ? Quand on veut faire une connerie dans le genre d'une fugue on fait gaffe à pas déclencher les alarmes histoire que je ne sais pas, la directrice ne soit pas réveillée et n'appelle pas les flics ? Donc là tu vas gentiment remonter sur ton vélo, on te ramène au centre. Et puis, poursuivit-il en voyant que le fugueur n'avait pas l'air disposé à les suivre pour autant, t'en as pas marre franchement de te barrer à chaque fois pour retrouver ta sœur et de te faire choper ? Le prends pas mal mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle a que ça à faire de s'occuper d'un crétin dans ton genre ? T'y as réfléchi ? T'as dis qu'elle était étudiante, non ? Et le juge a pas dit qu'elle avait pas les moyens de s'occuper de toi ? Et si tu décidais d'arrêter d'être égoïste pour réfléchir à ce qui est le mieux pour vous deux ?**

**\- Mais t'as vraiment rien compris pauvre con, cria Kiba en se jetant sur le brun pour attraper son t-shirt. C'est ma sœur, ma famille, vociféra-t-il. On est comme une meute ! On veille les uns sur les autres, on s'aide les uns les autres. On a besoin les uns des autres ! »**

**La dispute naissante fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une voiture sur le parking dont les pleins phares aveuglèrent les adolescents qui la fixèrent avec une certaine appréhension essayant d'en discerner le conducteur. Une immense déception envahit Kiba, dont les mains serraient toujours le t-shirt de Sasuke qui gardait ses poignets enserrés, tandis qu'un soulagement mêlé d'appréhension se frayait un chemin dans la tête de ses camarades alors qu'ils parvenaient tous à reconnaître la silhouette familière de Rin quitter l'habitacle du véhicule.**

**« - Kiba ! Sasuke !, s'écria-t-elle immédiatement en les voyant prêts à en venir aux mains. Non mais je rêve, lâchez-vous. Tout de suite. C'est pas possible, il n'y en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre hein.**

**\- On est venu chercher Kiba, tenta de justifier Sakura en voyant le regard lourd de reproches que la jeune femme posait sur eux.**

**\- Pas ici, la coupa Rin. Kiba, Akamaru, en voiture maintenant. Vous autres, vous prenez les vélos et vous me suivez. On rentre. »**

**Étonnamment, Kiba n'eut aucun mal à se faire obéir du chiot qui, sentant probablement la tension ambiante, le suivit dans la voiture la queue entre les jambes.**

**Naruto avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose pendant que Rin téléphonait mais il lui avait claqué la portière au nez. Il se sentait assez mal comme ça à cause de ce que lui avait dit Sasuke sans avoir en plus besoin d'entendre ce que cet idiot avait à lui dire. Même s'il savait que ça partait probablement d'une bonne intention et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était responsable de sa bêtise il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur en vouloir pour la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait.**

**Il ruminait encore les paroles de Sasuke sur sa sœur et son égoïsme quand ils arrivèrent au centre. Et il y pensait encore quand il suivit Tsunade dans son bureau. Elle le fit asseoir avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il eut envie de se rebiffer.**

**« - Bon allez y, servez-moi le couplet habituel avec le juge, les conseillères d'éducation, les familles d'accueil, les gens des autres centres; vous serez quoi, la dixième ou la douzième ? Vous savez que ça servira à rien de toute façon. Je vois bien que vous attendez que ça de me crier dessus. Faites comme les autres.**

**\- Je ne devrais pas te crier dessus, l'interrompit Tsunade en se tournant vers lui.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- D'après toi il ne faudrait pas que je te crie dessus ? Tu ne veux pas que je fasse comme les autres alors je te pose la question.**

**\- Heu, je sais pas, répondit Kiba pris de court.**

**\- Très bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de te crier dessus de toute façon. C'est bien pour faire son petit effet et pour impressionner les gens mais pas pour les raisonner. Tu as l'air d'avoir des choses à dire alors vas-y, je t'écoute. Explique-moi.**

**\- Vous expliquer quoi ?**

**\- Ce que tu veux. Je ne vais pas te servir le « couplet habituel » comme tu dis. Déjà parce que visiblement ça n'a pas marché, ensuite parce qu'ici on veut vous laisser un moyen de vous exprimer, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a remis ces carnets. Alors vas-y, exprime toi, dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête.**

**\- Y'a rien à expliquer, je devrais pas être ici, je devrais être avec ma sœur. C'est ma famille.**

**\- C'est ce que tu dis toujours. À quel point c'est important pour toi la famille ?**

**\- Y'a rien de plus important. On doit veiller les uns sur les autres. Dans une famille, c'est comme dans une meute on est toujours là pour se soutenir.**

**\- Je vois. Tu penses que tu dois rester coûte que coûte avec ta sœur parce que si elle a besoin d'aide, personne d'autre ne l'aidera ? Tu penses que vous ne pouvez compter que l'un sur l'autre ? Que tu ne peux réellement faire confiance qu'à elle ?**

**\- Non, répondit le garçon mal à l'aise, je peux compter sur Akamaru aussi.**

**\- Je ne plaisante pas Kiba, c'est une vraie question.**

**\- Le prenez pas mal mais que ce soit vous, les assistantes, le juge ou tous les autres, vous êtes des étrangers, vous pouvez pas savoir de quoi on a besoin, vous croyez savoir mais vous savez rien. C'est comme Sasuke qui croit que je serais un boulet pour Hana si je la rejoignais.**

**\- Et elle en dit quoi de ton idée que tu viennes vivre avec elle ?**

**\- Elle dit que ce serait pas une bonne idée, que je serais mieux dans un centre ou dans une famille d'accueil. Mais c'est ce que le juge et l'assistante lui demande de dire.**

**\- Moi je pense que tu as tort. Je pense que tu te persuades que ta sœur ne fait que répéter ce qu'on lui dit de dire pour ne pas regarder la vérité en face. Ta sœur n'a pas la capacité de s'occuper de toi et elle le sait, et je pense qu'elle voudrait que tu le comprennes.**

**\- Je -**

**\- Je n'ai pas fini. Il est temps que tu comprennes Kiba, tu n'as plus douze ans. Elle...Vous allez parfaitement vous en sortir en étant séparés pour le moment. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vivez pas ensemble dans la même ville que vous n'en formez pas moins une famille pour autant. Vous pourrez toujours continuer à veiller l'un sur l'autre.**

**\- Vous dites que vous m'écoutez mais au final vous ne faites que répéter ce qu'ont dit les autres. Vous croyez savoir à notre place ce qu'il nous faut.**

**\- Très bien, tu veux que je te dise quelque chose que les autres ne t'ont pas dit ? Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle ta sœur nous appelle à chaque fois que tu fugues chez elle et je veux que tu y réfléchisses.**

**\- Vous pensez comme Sasuke que je suis un boulet pour ma sœur et qu'elle ne veut pas s'occuper de moi, demanda Kiba au bord des larmes.**

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je te demande simplement d'y réfléchir et de lui poser la question à l'occasion et d'écouter sa réponse. En attendant, je ne peux pas laisser passer ton comportement de cette nuit. Tu seras puni, à la même enseigne que les autres et tu vas commencer par laisser ton sac avec ton ordinateur ainsi que ton téléphone portable sur la table de la cuisine.**

**\- Et comment je ferais pour parler à Hana ?**

**\- Tu utiliseras le téléphone fixe. Maintenant vas au lit. Je te laisse une semaine pour réfléchir à tout ça, ensuite je voudrais te voir de nouveau dans mon bureau. »**

**Il aurait voulu avoir une répartie cinglante et quitter le bureau en donnant l'air que cette discussion ne l'atteignait pas mais rien ne lui était venu. Alors il avait quitté le bureau, les épaules basses, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures pour ne surtout pas croiser le regard de ses camarades et encore moins celui de cette enflure de Sasuke. Il avait rejoint son lit et était resté allongé sur le matelas à se repasser, malgré lui, les paroles de Tsunade et de Sasuke sans réussir à s'endormir jusqu'à ce que Gaï vienne les lever au son d'un clairon.**

Une main qu'il n'avait pas vu venir vint s'abattre sur son épaule avant que la voix de Naruto ne résonne à son oreille.

« - Hé ! Je sais que t'as peut être pas trop envie de passer du temps avec nous mais on va regarder un film, ce serait sympa si tu venais choisir avec nous. Et puis faut pas t'en faire pour Shino, il est rancunier et il aime pas faire du sport mais ça lui passera.

\- C'est gentil Naruto, répondit platement le brun, mais je crois que j'ai vraiment pas envie de socialiser en ce moment.

\- Pas de soucis mec si tu changes d'avis, hésites pas, termina le blond avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Il se retrouva de nouveau en tête à tête avec son assiette à peine entamée quand le chiot commença à jouer avec ses lacets. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire. Il n'irait pas voir le film avec les autres mais il irait jouer avec Akamaru dans le jardin et peut-être qu'après, il les rejoindrait. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.


	5. Chapter 5 : Ennui

_Rapport de sanction rentré J-4 :_

_Suite à la tentative de fugue de Kiba la nuit précédente et à notre expédition pour le retrouver, il a été décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous reviendrions à l'âge de pierre et qu'on serait soumis à des exercices matinaux avec Gaï tous les matins jusqu'à la rentrée._

_Jour 1 :_

_6h00: Levés par Gaï au son d'un clairon malgré la courte nuit que nous avons tous passé. – Je suis persuadée que ça faisait des années que ce truc attendait bien sagement et qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion de nous casser les oreilles avec. –_

_6h05 : Petit déjeuner rapide._

_6h15 : Début de l'entraînement par 6 kilomètres de course entrecoupés de plusieurs pauses parce que Shino peinait à suivre le rythme. Et oubli de ma montre._

_Arrivée à une aire de jeux pour enfants, début des échauffements._

_Shino et Naruto, qui se plaignaient déjà, on été rejoint par Sakura puis par Sasuke quand les exercices de musculation ont commencé._

_Kiba n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche même s'il a l'air aussi épuisé que les autres._

_De mon côté, à part la fatigue due à ma nuit passée, aucun problème particulier à signaler._

_Shino tousse et n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, Gaï semble se rendre compte qu'il a peut être surestimé nos capacités et prononce le retour à la maison. – Je pense que Shino en voudra longtemps à Kiba pour tout ça –_

_Sur le chemin Gaï décide de se mettre sur les mains et propose des défis sportifs pour pimenter la chose._

_Je refuse de les relever dans un premier temps mais finis par céder face à son insistance. Je me sens ridicule à marcher en faisant des flexions avec une bûche sur le dos._

_J'aurais aimé que Lee soit là, Naruto a essayé de relever les défis pour impressionner les autres mais il va finir par se faire mal._

_8h37 : Retour au centre. Naruto se jette sur l'herbe en lui faisant une déclaration d'amour pendant que les autres vont boire à la cuisine où je récupère ma montre._

_8h40 : Sakura propose de faire un peu de yoga pour éviter les courbatures. Je suis la seule à l'entendre, j'accepte._

_8h41 : Sasuke déclare calmement qu'il va prendre une douche et se lève. Naruto proteste et se lève à son tour._

_8h43 : Les garçons se rendent compte que pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, Shino est parti prendre sa douche. Naruto va tambouriner à la porte qui reste obstinément close. Sasuke va dans sa chambre._

_8h44 : Face à Naruto qui a décidé d'attendre derrière la porte de leur salle de bain en braillant des trucs à Shino, Sakura lui propose d'utiliser la salle de bain des filles puisqu'on ne va pas prendre notre douche tout de suite._

_8h45 : Naruto accepte. Par précaution, je vais prévenir Rin._

_8h49 : Début de notre séance de yoga._

_9h11 : Fin de notre séance de yoga. Je demande à Sakura où est-ce qu'elle a appris tout ça. Elle me répond qu'elle a un jeu sur DS avec les positions. Je ne savais même pas que ce genre de jeu existait._

_12h47 : Naruto décide de parler à Kiba, qui n'a toujours pas décroché un mot, pour l'inviter à regarder un film avec nous pendant qu'on part au salon._

_12h52 : Retour de Naruto, Kiba n'a pas voulu venir._

_12h53 : Début du débat sur le choix du film, Naruto veut regarder Star Wars, Sasuke trouve ça stupide et propose Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Sakura trouve que les deux sont trop longs._

_13h06 : Fin du débat sur le choix du film, Shino vient de trouver le DVD du Parrain, aucun de nous ne l'a vu._

_15h32 : Kiba nous rejoint au salon. Le film est presque fini. En fait, c'était aussi long que le Seigneur des Anneaux._

_15h35 : Kakashi qui passe dans le salon nous dévoile nonchalamment la fin du film._

_20h00 : Cette première journée n'était pas si terrible et Kiba avait l'air d'aller mieux ce soir. J'espère que Gaï sera plus gentil demain._

_Jour 2 :_

_6h00 : Nouveau réveil au clairon, je me demande si au bout d'une semaine on peut se faire à ce genre de choses. – Peut être qu'à la fin on trouvera ça mélodieux –_

_6h05 : Petit déjeuner rapide. _

_6h15 – 8h26 : Entraînement avec Gaï qui visiblement n'a pas retenu de leçon sur la condition physique des autres par rapport à la veille. En fait c'était pire que la veille, tous les autres souffraient de courbatures sauf Sakura – on peut dire merci au yoga – le programme a donc été écourté de plusieurs kilomètres. En fait on a couru jusqu'au petit square où on avait été il y a deux jours. Sasuke semblait inquiet qu'on nous trouve ici en compagnie de Gaï à faire des exercices parfois saugrenus mais Naruto lui a fait remarquer qu'à cette heure là tout le monde dormait pendant les vacances et nous n'avons effectivement croisé personne._

_À notre retour au centre, Naruto qui râlait beaucoup a demandé à Sakura pourquoi elle n'avait pas de courbatures. Elle lui a expliqué que bien s'étirer permettait d'éviter les courbatures et lui a proposé de faire du yoga avec nous. Naruto a refusé en rigolant._

_8h34 : Après avoir bu Sakura et moi nous installons pour la séance de yoga._

_8h35 : Avec surprise Shino nous rejoint._

_8h37 : Shino semble manquer de souplesse._

_8h52 : Visiblement Naruto a fini sa douche et se moque de Shino._

_Shino reste imperturbable mais il ne lui adressera probablement pas la parole avant ce midi._

_9h03 : Fin de notre séance de yoga._

_11h30 : C'est à mon tour de préparer le repas avec Sasuke. Aucun incident à signaler._

_12h13 : Shino ignore consciencieusement Naruto pendant tout le repas et refuse de lui passer salière, poivre ou ketchup._

_12h21 : Kiba qui n'avait pas encore parlé ce matin participe à la conversation._

_14h06 : Lee est à la grille, j'avais oublié qu'il devait venir cet après-midi. Il n'a pas le droit d'entrer en raison de notre punition, ordre de Tsunade qui malgré les protestations de Gaï et Naruto souligne que si nous pouvions inviter des amis, il ne s'agirait pas d'une punition._

_14h18 : Lee repart, Tsunade s'étant montrée intraitable. Au final je crois que celui qui est le plus affecté par cette décision est Gaï._

_C'est dommage, j'aime bien Lee et j'aurais aimé lui raconter l'épisode de la fugue._

_15h32 : Je m'ennuie profondément, pas de film dans le salon cet après-midi faute d'accord entre nous. Alors je zappe les chaînes télé dans le salon._

_15h34 : Kakashi qui a remarqué que je m'ennuyais – et qui devait probablement s'ennuyer lui aussi – me propose de faire un jeu avec les autres._

_15h40 : Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke ont accepté de jouer._

_15h42 : Début de la partie de Jungle Speed._

_15h48 : Fin de la partie de Jungle Speed. Victoire de Kakashi, ses réflexes sont imbattables._

_Début d'une nouvelle partie._

_15h53 : Changement de jeu après qu'un accident de totem ait fait une bosse sur le front de Kakashi. On a sorti le Monopoly._

_16h27 : Naruto, alors dernier, accuse Sasuke, alors en tête, de tricher. Le ton monte et Kakashi les menace de les envoyer avec Gaï pour une nouvelle séance de sport._

_16h28 : La menace a été efficace, la partie reprend._

_17h37 : Je suis ruinée ainsi que Kakashi et Naruto, Sakura est en tête mais Sasuke s'accroche._

_18h08 : Victoire à la Pyrrhus de la part de Sasuke._

_20h00 : Fin de cette deuxième journée de punition, aucun commentaire à faire sur le sujet._

_Jour 3 :_

_6h00 : Kakashi vient toquer à nos portes pour nous réveiller. Ça change de Gaï et de son clairon._

_6h05 : Petit déjeuner. Dehors il pleut à verse, j'espère qu'on ne va pas aller courir sous la pluie._

_6h07 : Kakashi nous annonce que Gaï ne sera pas présent aujourd'hui et que par conséquent c'est lui qui s'occupera de notre punition matinale. – Il n'a pas l'air ravi de devoir s'occuper de nous aussi tôt – Il ajoute aussi que puisqu'il pleut nous ne feront rien en extérieur ce matin et nous ordonne de le retrouver au salon dans 10 minutes._

_6h17 : Kakashi nous explique qu'à défaut de faire travailler nos muscles nous feront travailler nos esprits et nous distribue ce qui ressemble fortement à des cahiers de vacances niveau lycée datant d'i ans._

_6h18 : Naruto émet qu'il aurait préféré faire du sport._

_6h19 : Kakashi lui dit qu'il peut toujours aller courir 30 minutes autour de la maison sous la pluie s'il le souhaite mais qu'il ira en cours même s'il est malade._

_6h20 : Naruto ouvre finalement son cahier en grommelant tandis que Kakashi nous donne pour consigne de lire le premier chapitre de mathématiques, de faire ses exercices et de l'avertir quand il sera terminé, en précisant que le premier aurait droit à une récompense._

_6h32 : Naruto demande de l'aide à Sasuke qui lui répond de lire les explications du cahier. Sakura le prenant en pitié lui propose de lui expliquer. J'en profite pour écouter ses explications._

_6h47 : A la surprise de tout le monde Kiba annonce avoir fini. Je peux lire une expression de perplexité sur le visage de Sasuke assis en face de moi, visiblement il ne pense pas Kiba capable d'être meilleur que lui en mathématiques._

_6h48 : Kakashi dit à Kiba de vérifier ses réponses avec la correction à la fin du cahier._

_Kiba répond qu'il l'a déjà fait et qu'il a tout juste._

_6h49 : Sasuke l'accuse de mentir et prend son cahier pour vérifier._

_Shino émet la possibilité que Kiba ait triché en recopiant directement les réponses._

_6h50: Kiba les traite de jaloux. Le ton commence à monter._

_6h51 : Pour mettre fin au conflit Kakashi reprend un exercice au hasard sur une feuille blanche en changeant des données et lui demande de le résoudre et intime aux autres de reprendre leur travail._

_6h58 : Kiba semble incapable de réussir l'exercice, il utilise les mauvaises formules._

_6h59 : Comme sanction pour avoir triché Kakashi lui donne un autre chapitre à faire et lui dit qu'il ira courir sous la pluie s'il recommence._

_7h14 : C'est finalement Sakura qui finit la première les 3 pages d'exercices de mathématiques._

_Kakashi sort un paquet de bonbons et lui en lance un en lui disant que c'est elle qui choisira la prochaine matière et le prochain chapitre._

_7h15 : Sakura opte pour l'anglais. Honnêtement je préfère ça aux maths, je n'ai pas spécialement de problèmes en maths mais ce n'est pas ma matière de prédilection._

_7h20 : Je passe à l'anglais à mon tour après Sasuke et Shino._

_7h48 : Sasuke annonce avoir fini. Surprise par sa rapidité je lui demande comment il a fait pour être aussi rapide._

_7h49 : Sasuke révèle qu'enfant il a eu une jeune fille au pair anglaise et qu'il est presque bilingue et choisit l'histoire après avoir reçu son bonbon._

_9h15 : Tout le monde a fini ses exercices y compris Kiba. À la surprise de tous c'est Naruto qui a fini le premier même si une bonne partie de ses réponses étaient fausses. Kakashi a validé sa victoire malgré les protestations de Sasuke, Shino et Sakura en rappelant qu'il nous avait demandé de faire les exercices et n'avait jamais exigé que toutes les réponses soient exactes._

_Kakashi avait attendu que Kiba finisse à son tour avant de nous proposer un jeu._

_9h16 : Kakashi explique qu'il va nous soumettre une énigme et que le premier à trouver la réponse aura le droit à 2 heures d'ordinateur ou de téléphone portable._

_« Dans la cave de la maison i interrupteurs en position éteinte dont un qui commande l'ampoule du grenier. Depuis la cave il est impossible de voir l'ampoule du grenier. Comment savoir lequel allume l'ampoule du grenier en ne montant qu'une seule fois au grenier. »_

_9h17 : Tout le monde voulant pouvoir utiliser la technologie de nouveau, chacun se met à chercher la solution de l'énigme._

_12h46 : Plusieurs solutions ont été proposées mais aucune ne semble bonne._

_13h02 : Sakura trouve la solution mais comme elle a toujours pas de portable et qu'utiliser l'ordinateur ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça, elle décide de nous donner 30 minutes chacun._

_13h03 : Le cri de joie de Naruto qui s'est jeté sur elle pour lui faire un câlin m'a probablement fait perdre quelques dixièmes d'audition. Même si moi aussi j'étais très contente d'avoir accès à la technologie._

_13h04 : Tout le monde remercie Sakura. Même Sasuke qui ne remercie jamais personne en général._

_17h13 : Je décide de commencer ma session de technologie. Après avoir réfléchi un temps à ce que je ferais, j'opte pour mon ordinateur pour regarder un épisode de la série « Au fil des jours », ça fait 30 minutes alors c'est parfait._

_19h58 : Fin de cette troisième journée. Aucune entrée depuis 13h00 car aucun évènement ne méritait d'être consigné, je pense arrêter là mon rapport de sanction et repasser à un fonctionnement normal en ne consignant que les incidents, d'autant que la rentrée est lundi._

_Je m'ennuie, c'est super chiant les punitions. Bon okay on la mérite mais là je crois que c'est bon on a compris hein. C'est une __vrai__e_ _torture de ne pas pouvoir sortir pour les derniers jours de __vacance__s__. C'est vraiment nul. Y'avait plein de trucs à faire en plus comme manger des glaces, aller embêter Shikamaru, faire un pique-nique avec Choji ou aller au cinéma avec les autres. Igaru revenait de colo ce weak-end en plus et on devait aller manger à Ichiraku ensemble et je peux même pas la prévenir, ça craint. Et puis je suis sûr que j'aurais __put_ _pu_ _montrer à Kiba qu'on est bien ici, la ville est sympa et les gens sont cool. Ça lui aurait fait du bien. Même s'il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Mais bon il parle quand même pas beaucoup alors qu'il avait l'air vachement plus amusant le premier jour. Et puis y'a Akamaru aussi. Mais là nada, __quepouik_ _comme disent les vieux. Lee a même pas le droit de venir et ça c'est vraiment nul parce qu'on a pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec Lee. On voulait essayer de voir si on pouvait __chopper_ _un écureuil et le dresser dans la forêt mais là c'est mort. Enfin c'est surtout Tenten que ça doit embêter de pas le voir, ils font souvent du sport ensemble. On dirait pas comme ça parce que c'est une fille et qu'elle est pas spécialement musclée mais Tenten elle est super sportive. Et elle se bat bien, déjà elle faisait de la boxe mais Gai et Lee l'ont initié au __Taekwendo__. Et puis c'est souvent qu'elle va s'entraîner avec eux aussi et elle est jamais autant sur les rotules que moi ou Sas'ke. Et pourtant avec mon entraînement de pompier j'suis en super forme !_

_Enfin bref, ma console me manque et mon ordinateur aussi. Même si aujourd'hui Sakura nous a offert 30 minutes __chacun__s_ _parce qu'elle avait gagné 2h de technologies en répondant à l'énigme de Kakashi. Mais en 30 minutes t'as le temps de rien. Mais c'était super sympa de sa part ! Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas très envie d'utiliser l'ordinateur de toute façon. Et c'est __vrai__s_ _que même avant qu'on soit puni je l'ai pas vu sur l'ordinateur. Je sais qu'elle a plus de portable. Mais dans le salon il y a un ordinateur fixe qu'on peut tous utiliser quand on veut même si moi et Sasuke on a nos __propre__s__ ordinateur__s_ _portables. C'était quand même vachement sympa de sa part et tout le monde était super content. Même Shino souriait. Je sais qu'il ne sait pas encore si il apprécie ou non Sakura. Enfin non, je sais que sa couleur de cheveux le pertube mais là c'est sûr elle a marqué des points. Bon par contre 30 minutes c'est super court alors je pouvais pas jouer à un jeu. Du coup j'ai décidé d'utiliser l'ordinateur du salon pour aller sur Facebook. J'ai écrit un truc pour raconter la fugue de Kiba et qu'on était tous puni jusqu'à la rentrée tout le monde était super compatissant. Ino m'a envoyé un gif de __soutien__t_ _sur messenger et elle m'a dit d'aller voir les photos qu'elle avait __prit_ _quand on était tous au parc, c'est son truc ça les photos de tout. Sur Snap elle met des trucs tous les jours. Comme Sakura était sur le canapé je l'ai appelé pour qu'elle vienne les voir. Ça lui a fait plaisir elle m'a demandé de lui écrire un compliment de sa part. Et je me suis rappelé de ma question de la dernière fois sur le fait de savoir si elle allait draguer Ino. J'avais pas osé lui demander la dernière fois mais depuis on a fait un peu plus connaissance alors j'ai décidé que je pouvais parler avec elle comme je parle avec Sasuke et Shino, même si on parle pas trop de filles. Du coup après pendant qu'on était de corvée de repas, je lui ai demandé si elle pensait essayer de draguer Ino vu qu'elles s'entendaient bien. Elle m'a répondu que non, elle aimait bien Ino mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de sortir avec parce que c'était pas trop son type de fille. Du coup je lui ai demandé quel était son type de filles et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle dit qu'elle sait juste quand quelqu'un n'est pas son type. Comme ça avait pas l'air de la déranger comme discussion j'en ai profité pour lui demander comment c'est quand on est lesbienne pour sortir avec une fille. D'après elle c'est exactement comme pour nous mais en un peu plus difficile parce qu'il n'y a pas tant de lesbiennes hors du placard que ça et qu'il faut les trouver avant de tenter sa chance. Sinon c'est pareil, on flirt, on tente sa chance, parfois ça marche, parfois on se prend des râteaux. Ah et je lui ai aussi demandé comment elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle aimait les filles plutôt que les garçons. Elle m'a raconté qu'à l'époque toutes ses amies essayaient de la mettre en couple et __trouvai__ent_ _qu'elle était hyper difficile et que du coup elle a commencé à regarder tout le monde est s'est__ rendu_ _compte qu'il y avait des garçons qu'elle trouvait objectivement beau mais pas attirant alors qu'il y avait pleins de filles qu'elle trouvait attirantes même si elle n'y avait jamais trop pensé et que c'est comme ça qu'elle a __réalisé_ _qu'elle était lesbienne. Après c'est à moi qu'elle a posé des questions sur ma vie amoureuse._

* * *

**Voila pour ce cinquième chapitre, si vous voulez avoir les pensées d'un personnage en particulier faite le savoir dans les reviews.**


End file.
